Hell Bane
by Chrmedfreak
Summary: Bane meets up with the Alien Force and confesses his love for Gwen. A series of events forces him to reveal his dark and secretive past. This is the 3rd installment in my Bevin series. It will contain a lot of Bevin, but also a lot of Gwen/Bane.
1. Confessions Of Teenage Energy Beings

Confessions Of Teenage Energy Beings

**I do not own any of the Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force franchise. This story is pure fiction.**

**Yay! Bane is all grown up and manly. Yes, Gwen and Bane are together! Oh, yeah, power advancements. Clothing descriptions later to come. This will contain a lot of Bevin, however, as you can see from the story title, it will have a lot to do with Bane, therefore, Bane/Gwen. Comments and Reviews always welcome. Sincerely, Chrmedfreak.**

Bane stepped on the wet grass, the newly formed dew seemed to crawl up his boots. It had been about three years since he had seen Gwen, he wasn't ready for it, but he had too.

True, she probably wouldn't recognize him. Time had changed him. Not to mention his ever growing powers. Not only could he see into the future, but he could now control anything having to do with the mind. Now, when he used it, energy bubbles formed around his hands. They were spherical and had a dark blue hue, with black around the edges. His eyes would even glow this way. This led to many people calling him a freak. Mindfreak to be exact.

Even his clothes had changed. He used to wear cargo shorts that went four inches below his knee, a plain grey t-shirt, and brown hiking boots. Now, he sported a dark blue t-shirt with a long sleeve grey shirt underneath it. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He preferred pants instead of shorts, as he had become very self-conscious of himself. These pants happened to be jeans. His shoes hadn't changed much, except that they were now black combat boots. He had let his chocolate brown hair grow to his shoulders, the bangs covering his eyes. His voice had even deepened so that it lost it's fruity touch.

Speaking of his fruity touch, Bane had since grown out of that. He was still sensitive, he still had his sarcastic humor, but he wasn't fruity. He wasn't just cute, he was hot. Even his muscles had bulked up.

Sometimes he reminded himself of Kevin Levin, but then realized he was much too smart to be like Kevin. Sure he modeled his look off of Kevin, but his personality was all his own.

Enough thinking.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Hello?" Gwen's voice chimed as she opened the door.

Her apartment was a mess. Boxes all over the place, text books still in their bubble wrap, and energy drinks scattered across the floor.

"No time to clean up Gwen?"

"Who are you?"

Bane paused. He would wait it out.

"Guess."

Gwen looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I'm warning you.......... If you think you can attack me you're mistaken."

"I wouldn't dream of it Anodite."

Gwen's eyes widened.

"Bane?!"

He smiled.

"In the flesh."

Gwen screamed and jumped up into his arms. Then, after a few seconds of hesitation, she kissed him. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but on the lips. She made sure it was passion filled.

"I missed you so much! It's been three years! I'm eighteen! Going off to college with Ben and Kevin! Where have you been?!"

"Just......... around."

"Whatever, I'm just happy to see you."

"I can tell," Bane said as he blushed a crimson red.

"I'm not losing you again without saying this."

Gwen paused, turned her head slightly, then turned back.

"Bane Halloway. I love you."

Bane took a few seconds for it to sink in. Then, without hesitation, he kissed her with full force, almost knocking her out of his arms.

"Gwen Tennyson. I love you too. I really, really love you."


	2. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Second Chapter! Yeah! More Gwen/Bane and another ultimate battle. Yes, I know, the whole demon things sound kind of like Charmed, which I do not own. However, I'm going to be doing another fan fic using Charmed, so it kind of leaked into this one. Enjoy, and remember, Reviews and Comments!**

Gwen tapped her foot on porch of Ben's house. They had been waiting for thirty minutes, and Ben still wouldn't answer the door.

"Ben! Are you mad at me?" She then turned to Bane and asked him to try. As not to disappoint Gwen, he complied.

"Ben!" _Knock Knock Knock. _"Ben, it's me Bane! I've come back!"

Within five seconds the front door swung open. Bane and Gwen were greeted by an ecstatic Ben with nothing more than a pair of boxers and Kevin's t-shirt on.

"Getting busy?"

Ben only jumped out at Bane and screamed his name.

"I missed you! Why did you leave? Where did you go? Why did it take you so long to come back? Tell me!" Ben whined.

"Ben, I'll answer all your questions, but first, let me in. It's seriously hot out here."

Ben scooted away from Bane and opened the door wider as to let him and Gwen in.

............................................................................................................................................

Ben had gone to his bedroom to bring Kevin out, leaving Gwen and Bane to sit on the couch. For the first time, in a long time, Bane looked at her. Really looked at her. She had since dropped her school girl look and went for more free spirited attire.

She wore a white shirt that began below her arms and ended at her waist. This shirt had it's sleeves and part of it's back covered by a small blue jacket, who's front stopped a few centimeters below her breasts, and it's back stopped a little more below the front. It buttoned in the front as well. She wore a small black dress that flowed quite freely, and stopped a couple inches below her knees. Her shoes were a simple black heel. A opened toed heel with a simple black buckle on the front base. The heel rose about three inches.

"You look good Gwen."

She smiled warmly and replied with, "You too. You've changed a lot."

"Yeah. My family moved from San Francisco to Manhattan. I had to change."

"You lost what Kevin would call, your fruity touch."

Bane chuckled. "I grew up, what can I say?"

Gwen was about to reply when Kevin and Ben walked into the room.

"You see Kevy? I told you he was back!"

"Huh, I guess he is."

Bane smiled. Eighteen year old Ben wasn't much different from fifteen year old Ben. He hadn't really grown much, nor had his voice changed. His shoes were a lot bulkier, similar to the ones he wore as a ten year old. They were pitch black with green stripes down the middle. His pants were an almost shiny black, but if you look twice they seem to dull considerably. He wore a white t-shirt with a black long sleeve under it. His hair had grown out a bit too. He looked like a combination between his ten year old wardrobe and fifteen year old Kevin.

Speaking of Kevin, his wardrobe seemed to reflect a whole mixture of things. He had reclaimed his green jacket to cover his arms, instead of his long sleeve gray tee. His pants had darkened to a deep blue pair of jeans along with his same old black shoes. Typical Kevin.

Bane snapped back into reality when Kevin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Hey Kev. Or should I say, _Kevy....._"

Kevin smirked. "Ben finally decided to give me a nickname. An obvious one, but a nickname none the less."

"Well better late then never."

"Yeah, I guess."

A screech of joy was emitted from one of the people on the couch.

"Ben, what's wrong?"

Instead of responding, Ben got up and walked over towards Bane. After poking him in the shoulder, he swayed lightly and cooed, "Gwen told me..............."

"Well, I everything is revealed in good time. Besides, absence make the heart grow fonder."

"Yeah, yeah, are you gonna ask her out?"

Both Bane and Gwen blushed at Ben's rushed comment. They seemed to be doing a lot together lately.

"Yeah, I suppose. Gwen, do you wanna grab some coffee later?"

"Sure," Gwen replied with a smile.

A short giggle escaped Ben's mouth. "You guys are too cute."

It was silent for a while as the four teens sat down to talk.

"So, I did come back for something else as well."

"What's that?" Gwen cooed as she slipped under Bane's arm and nuzzled into his chest.

"Um......." Bane got distracted by the warm feeling of Gwen up against him. "I also came because I had a premonition. Of the Null Void releasing Aliens sporadically due to a glitch in the dimensional overlay of our universe."

"Kevin, is that possible?"

"Definitely. Especially if a great power surge has just happened in another world."

"Well, I came not only to warn you, but to help. I found out that all those Demon's I wrote about weren't just stories. They are actually other species that burrow underground on Earth."

"How did you know that? That's top-secret."

"Hello, psychic."

"Right. But how could you help?"

"I have vanquishing spells and potions for those demons. The Null Void will be spitting them out as well."

"Then you better get your Book. We're gonna need to stock up on those potions."

Bane nodded then turned to Gwen. "Will you help?"

"Of course."

Bane got up only to be pulled down by Gwen. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I love you Bane."


	3. Anodite Not, Hero Yes

Anodite Not, Hero Yes

**I do not own any part of the Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force franchise.**

**New alien! Yeah, I'll probably let Ben unlock an Etherian and an Anodite using the Omnitrix. I think it makes good plot. Thanks for reading, and enjoy. Oh, by the way, I have opened a shelter for comments and reviews. Yes, you can save your little bottled up thoughts about my stories by clicking that little button. Go ahead, click it, it's free. Tell me what you think, and for a simple fee of nothing in no amount of time, you too can save the life of a review. (JK, but really, reviews. They make me happy.**

Gwen and Bane sat on the floor in between the two couches that encircled Ben's television. His hands fiddle with some Bryony leaves, while hers stirred a gelatinous mix of herbs.

"So, what happened to your Telekinetic powers?"

"I don't know. They just disappeared when my mind powers got stronger. I mean like they became undeniably evident. If I use them too much my eyes start to glow and I get these orbs that form around my hands. I can't make anything mana related though."

"Oh......"

"I know, I'm a failure to all Anodites."

"No you're not. Just different."

Gwen tried to grab the Book of Shadows off the couch, but accidently knocked it to the ground. When she picked it up she found an interesting section.

"Hey, you have a whole section on alien species? That's so cool."

"Yeah, I haven't had the time to look through them all though."

"Why would you need to? You wrote them."

"Yeah, but I wrote them while focusing on a Premonition. I don't remember half the stuff in that section."

"Oh. Well maybe there is something on non physical Anodites in here."

Gwen flipped through the pages and found the section on Anodites. She blushed as she read the last paragraph.

"It says I'm the most powerful Anodite on Earth."

"I remember writing that part."

"That's so sweet."

"Well, it's the truth. Does it say anything about non physical Anodites?"

"No. It does say refer to Etherians though."

"Cool, check it out."

She flipped to the page that was entitled Etherian.

"It says they are a species similar to Anodites, with one exception."

"Which is?"

"Instead of controlling mana, the control a more concentrated version called Ether. It's said to be much more powerful. However, in order to prepare for such feats, an Etherian must first master powers over the mind. Once this is out of the way, Etherians are able to cause anything to happen simply by willing it through words. Such training is most effective if done on Etheria."

"Etheria?"

"The Etherian's home planet."

"Well, it makes more sense to call me an Etherian. At least I can still say I'm an energy being."

Gwen smiled and said, "You're more powerful than me."

"Does that strike a problem?"

"Not in the least."

The two teens were stopped in their kiss when they heard the battle cry of a certain alien.

............................................................................................................................................

"HUMONGOSAUR!" Ben exclaimed.

When Bane and Gwen arrived in the room they found Kevin and Ben barely holding down a DNAlien.

"Hold on guys!" Gwen yelled as she threw mana ropes around the alien, increasing the force that would hold him down.

"I can't transform back to undo the mutation!"

"Why not?"

"If I do, this guy will escape!"

"Bane, can you do something?!"

"Me? What can I do?"

Gwen looked like she was exhausted. Her ropes were not far off from breaking. "Anything! Just try!"

Bane frantically thought of something to do. "Okay guys, hold on!" He thought of a rhyme and began to speak.

"Reform A Body Lost To Mutation,

Retain That Of Human Sensation,

Reveal To Me The Human Within,

Separate This Alien Skin!"

The monster that had once plagued the human's body slipped off and hit the floor. Once that was done, Gwen smashed it with a block of mana.

"Good job Bane." Ben said as he transformed back. "You should put that in your book, just in case."

Kevin came up to him and patted him on the back. "You'll make a great hero."

Bane smiled. Kevin Levin had complimented him. That was really cool.

Gwen kissed him on the cheek and said, "Good job. You really helped. Wanna go get that coffee now?"

"Sure."

"Hey Kevin, Ben! You wanna join us?"

The two lovers looked at each other and laughed. "Of course!"

So, Bane left the house feeling like a hero for once in his life.


	4. A Love In Progress

A Love In Progress

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. Too bad though, there would be a lot more Bevin...........**

**Just a little filler. No serious plot effect. Enjoy, and remember, reviews and comments are always appreciated.**

Ben sipped at his latte while Kevin practically chugged his coffee. "Are you sure that you guys don't mind us tagging along?"

"No, Ben, it's fine. Really." Gwen insured him.

"What about you, Bane?"

"Ben, it's fine."

"Well okay then."

Kevin shifted in his chair and turned to Bane. "So, how did you and Gwen meet?"

"Gwen was looking through some charms."

"And I couldn't decide which to get, so Bane came up and explained the history of each one."

"Which one did you pick?"

"Um, this one......" Gwen said putting up her arm as she pointed to a charm on her bracelet.

"Explaining history. Yup, that's enough to make anyone fall in love."

"Oh shut up Kevin. It's not like we fell in love right away. It was more like......."

"Like a love in progress." Bane finished.

"Exactly."

Kevin was gawking at how alike they were, while Ben was giggling profusely. In response, the two energy beings raised an eyebrow before speaking in unison.

"What?"

"That."

"That, what?"

"You guys finish each other's sentences, you speak in unison, and, well, you just click. It's like you were meant for each other."

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't showed up, I probably wouldn't have Bane right now."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Ben kinda had a thing for me before he met you." Bane answered.

Ben's skin color went from slightly tan, to tomato red. "Heh, about that............."

Kevin poked Ben in the shoulder, before pulling him into a hug. "My Ben.........."

Ben smirked and replied with, "Now, now Kevin. Use your big words."

............................................................................................................................................

The night ended with all four teens in Gwen's apartment making out. Ben with Kevin, and Gwen with Bane.

Hmm....... their love had progressed enough.


	5. Opposites Attract

Opposites Attract

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**More filler. This one has some meaning to it though. Sorry Gwen, no kids. Reviews and Comments please!**

Gwen and Bane sat on the couch making out while Ben and Kevin were resting. Ben flipped through Bane's book, while Kevin had his head on Ben's lap, enjoying the fingers that ran through his hair. He would ask Bane the occasional question about a Demon, only getting short answers, as Gwen would pull Bane back to her lips.

Ben looked up and found that both Gwen's and Bane's eyes were glowing. He guessed it was normal that love struck energy beings would do this. Still.............

"Hey guys......" Gwen only shushed him.

"But..........." Bane shushed him this time.

"Guys.............." Then it happened. The two energy beings were sent flying backwards through the wall. The energy they released had demolished the entire living room. Ben's Omnitrix had released a feedback pulse that protected both him and Kevin from the blast.

"I tried to warn you two............."

Bane got up and picked Gwen out from the rubble. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

They turned to Ben. "Why didn't you stop us?"

"I tried. You guys just shushed me. I do think I can explain it though." He turned the book around and pointed to a page entitled, 'Alien Hybrids'. "It says that Etherians and Anodites can't mate. Both release a great amount of energy when doing so."

"Why does that matter?"

"It also says that Ether and Mana don't mix well. If they come in contact, they can cause a huge explosion."

Gwen frowned then looked down at Kevin. "How is he still asleep?"

"He can sleep through anything. Trust me."

Gwen shivered. Ben. Kevin. Sex. Gross. "What if I want kids?"

Now it was Ben's turn to frown. "Sorry Gwen..........."


	6. Every Family Has It's Secrets

Every Family Has It's Secrets

**I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**And so the secrets begin. No, Charmcaster is not dead, just wounded. Enjoy, and remember, the more comments and reviews I get, the more Bevin goodness and smex you'll see.**

The fairly new couple sat on a bench as they enjoyed the beauty of the local park. Ben had suggested it to cheer Gwen up. Bane held her close, muttering the occasional reassuring comment.

"Gwen, if you really want kids, we'll find a way."

"Yeah, if we don't blow each other up in the process. It's not just the kid thing, what happens if I try to shield you and you get a premonition? I'll blow you up!"

"Gwen, I have total confidence in you."

"Well, you shouldn't."

In response, he nuzzled her neck. "Well, I do."

Their kiss was once again interrupted by the sound of Ben screaming. When they looked up, they found him lying on the ground next to them. Gwen raised an eyebrow and asked, "I thought you and Kevin were taking a walk."

"We were. Then some alien thing attacked us. It might be a demon."

"It flung you that far?"

"Yup. It hurts too."

Kevin came running towards them. "She's strong."

"She?"

"Yeah, it's a she."

With that, a rather revealing girl came up to them. "What's a matter Benji? Don't recognize me?"

Gwen sent a few mana shots at the strange girl. "Charmcaster! When did you become such a slut?"

Kevin snickered at this comment.

"Oh, dear Gwen, it's nice to see you too." Charmcaster spat as she threw a few exploding pellets at Gwen.

Bane sat in silence until he saw Gwen fly back. "Charmcaster! What the _hell _are you doing here?! I told you to stay out of my life!"

Ben looked over at Bane as he transformed. "You know her?"

Bane looked at her with hate filled eyes. "She's my sister."

Both Tennysons looked at him in shock.

"Yell at me later! Fight now!" With some hesitation, Gwen got up and fired mana once again.

"Why did you hide this from me?"

Bane sighed as he struggled to come up with a rhyme. "I thought you would hate me!"

"So you always had powers?"

"No! Uncle Hex came along shortly after I first left you guys when we were ten. I got my powers then, but decided to do good with them. Charmcaster became a menace."

"Well, I don't hate you! I'm just furious!"

"I can tell! Evil Being In My Sight, I Send You Towards Forever's Night!"

The vanquishing spell only sent Charmcaster flying into a tree. "What happened to sibling love?"

Bane huffed at this. "More like sibling rivalry."

"No matter. Just gives me less guilt when I _kill you._"

"You can try Charmcaster! You can try!"

Bane recited the spell once more and smiled as he saw Charmcaster wince in pain. Gwen stepped in and put a mana cage around Charmcaster, which she easily escaped from.

"Gwen! Throw a beam of mana at Charmcaster!"

Gwen huffed and did so. After reciting the spell once more, Charmcaster screamed in pain until she was shot far into the woods.

At this, the four teens piled into Kevin's car and drove off.


	7. Define Normal

Define Normal

**I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Gwen is so mean. Kevin will comfort Ben later. Maybe with some smex. Small filler with deeper meaning. Enjoy. Rate and Comment if you wish to find more Bevin smex. Yummy............**

Ben and Kevin sat on their couch as they watched Gwen pace up and down the hallway. She finally stopped pacing when Bane stepped into the room holding a few potions.

"Are those to vanquish us?"

"Gwen, I told you, I'm not like Charmcaster. I'm still the Bane you've come to know and love."

"Love, yeah sure. I bet that was some sort of spell. Wasn't it?"

"What? No! Gwen, I would never do that to you."

"How could you not tell me? I thought you trusted me!"

"Gwen..........."

"You know I didn't go with my grandmother because I wanted to see you again!"

"Well if you're gonna act like this, than maybe I want you to go!"

"Oh, god, your so selfish Bane! You always have been!"

"Selfish?! I fucking saved _your cousin, twice_. If that's not selfless, than I don't know what is!"

"Well if you care about him so much, why did you even bother with me?"

"Because I liked you Gwen! Maybe Ben would have been a better choice!"

Things were getting awkward, so Ben decided to step in. "Gwen, maybe........."

"STAY OUT OF THIS BEN!"

Ben cringed at the sound of his cousin yelling at him.

"Hey, leave him alone, he's trying to help! You know Ben hates seeing good relationships go to waste!"

Gwen snorted. "Relationships?! What would Ben know about _normal_ relationships!? He can't even pull one off with a girl, so he had to resort to some moronic ex-con!"

A tear ran down Ben's cheek. He had tried it with Julie, but it didn't work out. Was he a freak for loving Kevin? This isn't right, Gwen used to support him...............

Kevin scowled at Gwen while holding a sobbing Ben in his arms. "What's your problem Gwen? At least he can pull off any form of a relationship. You're too paranoid to even appreciate a great guy like Bane!" After Kevin spat this at Gwen, Ben wriggled out of his arms and ran off to his bedroom.

Bane turned to Gwen and frowned. "Define _normal_."


	8. I Love New York

I Love NY

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Bevin smex. Just to make Benji better. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to spend a week in a no internet zone. I have a surprise for you guys later! Oh, and before I forget, I met this boy at Dave & Buster's. As soon as I saw him, I thought Ben 10, then I looked at his wrist and he had a toy omnitrix on. He was so cute. Probably about 7 or 8 years of age. I meant cute in a cheek pinching kind of way, not a creepy pedophile way. Anyway, I felt like I couldn't say no. If he asked me to pay for his games, I probably would have. Would you guys feel the same way? Send me a message along with a comment about my story. Or better yet, put it in a review about my story. Thanks for reading, and enjoy.**

The house echoed with the sound of a door slamming. Shortly to be replaced by the sound of a young boy sobbing. Ben lay on the bed in a fetal position, contemplating why he was so different. Was being gay a bad thing? He sighed. Kevin was coming.

"Hey Benji, what's a matter?"

"What's a matter? What do you mean? Didn't you hear Gwen out there? She hates me."

"No Ben. She doesn't hate you. She's just frustrated."

Ben ran his hand across his cheek. "She didn't have to be so mean."

"Ben, Gwen's yelled at you before. What's really bothering you?"

"Nothing. I just, I can't help but think about that day in New York. I mean, Gwen and Grandpa Max got really mad at me. Before that, Gwen had to say bye to Bane, who was moving back to San Francisco for another two years. That made her even more mad."

Kevin smiled. "I always wondered why she was such a bitch."

Ben smirked. "She meant well. Most of the time. Anyway, my point being, if we hadn't gone to New York, none of this crap would have happened. I mean, Gwen would have taken the news better, and there would be no hotel to get kicked out of. I swear nothing good happened in that god forsaken city."

Kevin frowned at Ben's nonchalant comment. "Oh, I guess not..................."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Kevin sighed and muttered, "I didn't always live in Bellwood you know......"

Ben tilted his head, ever so slightly before gasping. "Kevy! I didn't mean it like that!" He crawled over to Kevin and purred, "You're by far the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What about the Omnitrix?"

"I'd give it up any day, if it meant being with you."

Kevin chuckled and hastily pulled Ben into a kiss. "You're too cute Benji."

"Sexy?"

"Not quite."

Ben pouted. Every time he tried to be sexy, he utterly failed. It really is quite sad.

"Stop thinking Ben. You get a serious look when you think. Seriousness is no good for sex."

"Who says we're having sex?

"Me. I say."

"Well, I can't say no to that logic."

"Yay! Sex!"

............................................................................................................................................

The two boys collapsed into the heap of sheets on their bed. "So, how was I, Benji?"

"Good."

"That's it?"

Ben chuckled. "Let's just say, I love New York."


	9. Of Potions And Messy Makeups

Of Potions And Messy Makeups

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with school. Anyway, here is some nice filler to brighten your day. (No, I don't actually think I'm that good. It was sarcasm.) Also, when I say pot, I mean the tool used in the kitchen. Not the illegal drug. Oh, and before I forget, what do you guys think of Bane? Is he a good character, is he bad, should I kill him off (Please say no. :|) or do you just think nothing of him? Thanks for reading! And remember, I will always answer reviews or comments, and they are always appreciated.**

Kevin looked down at the scrawny boy wedged in between his arms. Memories of heat and pleasure came rushing into his mind, only to be replaced by Gwen and Bane's fight. He sighed and slipped out of the bed, being careful not to wake the boy.

As he walked into the kitchen, the overwhelming aroma of burning roots, and tea bubbling over hit his nostrils. He tilted his head, then found Gwen on the floor, picking up shattered glass.

"What's that?"

"The pot or the glass?"

"Both."

"Potion gone bad, and broken bottles."

"Why didn't you ask Bane to help?"

"I'm still furious at him. Besides, his book said it would be easy."

"And?"

"The bastard lied."

Kevin rolled his eyes at the frustrated and stubborn woman before him. It's a wonder Bane ever fell for her, he thought.

Gwen scowled at Kevin's insensitive response. She threw the potion down the drain, the glass in the trash, and started the potion over once more. Her hands trailed across the various herbs until she found the correct one. Once more, she tossed it into the pot and watched the water simmer in response.

"What's it supposed to do?"

"Cause horrible irritation to the skin, induce vomiting, and make the person faint." Gwen muttered as she pounded furiously at what seemed to be a paste of some sort.

"For who? Charmcaster, or Bane?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Kevin shuddered at the thought of what inspired Bane to design such a potion. "You know, you really hurt Ben's feelings."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But, you did make it up to him."

"How would you know?"

"Oh, please, you don't have to be psychic. All you need is ears and thin walls."

Kevin smirked. Benji always moaned loudly when he hit that spot.......................

After a couple of minutes of stirring, Gwen tossed a powder into the mix, and the potion seemed to explode.

"I did it!"

Kevin put on a confused look. "But it exploded........"

"It went boom! That's what potions do! They go boom!"

Kevin backed away a bit. "Okay lady............."

............................................................................................................................................

Bane walked into the kitchen and found his book open. He sighed and waked over to shut it.

"Gwen?"

Gwen appeared in a flash of mana.

"You're getting better at that. Been reading much?" Bane said, nonchalantly.

She scoffed and replied with, "What's a matter? Don't want me to have an advantage over your sister?"

Bane buried his face in his hands. "What do you want me to say Gwen? That I'm sorry for having a past, a family, a _sister?_ I never meant to hurt you, and you should know that I love you. I just, I just never thought you had to know. Charmcaster doesn't mean anything to me. She's not a sister anymore, she's an enemy."

Gwen frowned, then turned her head to hide her apparent blushing. "I know that you love me Bane, I never doubted that. I just didn't know what to think. I didn't know where you stood. I guess I do now."

Bane walked over and pulled her into a loving embrace.

In response to his being ignored, Kevin let out a small grunt, which also served as an entrance for Ben.

Ben raised his arms and yawned. "Morning."

Kevin walked over to the lazed boy and placed one arm around his shoulder. "Morning baby."

"Morning Ben."

Ben ignored Gwen's friendly pleasantry and turned to Bane. "Good morning."

"Ben, I'm sorry."

Ben once again focused his attention elsewhere. Gwen shuddered at the boy's disposition. She finally got tired of waiting for his response, and forced him to face her using her powers.

"Ben, you can't ignore me forever. I'm your cousin."

Ben sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Ben."

"It's not so good."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was a horrible thing. Will you _ever _forgive me?"

"Eh, I guess so."

"You guess?"

"Psh, like I'm gonna say it's completely okay. Not today."

Kevin chuckled. In response, Gwen turned to him and scowled. "Don't be an ass."

Kevin frowned and turned to Bane for some sort of reassurance.

Bane shrugged and muttered, "You are what you eat."

Gwen chuckled this time. Ben, as always, blushed.


	10. A Plan For One, A Fall For All

A Plan For One, A Fall For All

**I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force in any way or form. This story is completely fictional.**

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just been really busy with work. Anyway, here's my latest chapter. Damn that evil Charmcaster. :)**

**Please review and comment. Thanks for reading.**

Charmcaster slowly rose from the ashy remains of trees. She hadn't been prepared to face her brother. He always was stronger.

"Damn it Bane, why did you choose to be a Witch?"

She brushed off her rather revealing dress and turned to face the tree trunk that held her now tattered bag of tricks. If she could just get his Book of Shadows, she would be able to make sure-fire vanquishing potions.

Vanquishing Gwen would be fun. But how would she get it? That damn book meant the world to Bane. If she tried to get it, she would be killed. Even more so, now that Gwen stood next to him.

Unless they were preoccupied............

What could she do to make them preoccupied though? Maybe she could split Bane and Gwen up. No, he would sense it was magic. Of course, she could always do something with her annoying cousin. Yes, that's it. She can mess with her cousin's love life.

Ben Tennyson had always been a bit wishy washy with girls. Now that he had a man to take care of him, it wouldn't be too hard to ruin that as well. But how..........

Well, men always have been weak to a women's assets, she would just hire some sort of demonic seductress, or something.

Perfect.

* * *

Kevin leaned against the hood of his car, waiting for Ben to return with the latest flavor of smoothie. The sun was in his eyes, blinding him from anything but the road ahead.

Then, as if someone had heard his plea for shade, a young girl began to walk towards him.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"My name is Rowan, you know, like the herb............ never mind."

Kevin raised his eyebrows in confusion. "The herb?"

"Um, yeah. So, what are you doing over here? You know, no smoothie and all."

"Waiting for my boy............. um, my best friend to come back with some smoothie. He's kinda obsessed."

The girl giggled. Not a cute, or high pitched giggle. But rather a seductive, and velvety giggle. "Your friend sounds a bit immature. You seem like much more of a..............man, than him that is."

Kevin scowled. "He's the best you'll ever find."

The girl put her hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine. Uncle." She gracefully placed herself next to Kevin, on the hood of his car. Then, in the most innocent way she could, she traced the outline of his muscles.

"I bet you need a good girl in your life. One to hold you, and love you, and kiss you............" Rowan cooed as she placed a deep, and long kiss on Kevin's lips.

* * *

Ben walked up to the car, only to find an aroused Kevin, with a loose looking girl on his lap.

"_What the hell!?"_ Ben screeched as the smoothies hit the floor.

"What? Oh, Ben! It's not what it looks like!"

Ben turned his tear stained face away from Kevin, and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

As Gwen and Bane walked towards the rest of the Alien Force, a sobbing Ben ran past them.

They walked further towards the car, and found a smirking girl sitting next to a dazed Kevin.

"Hey there Gwendolyn. I don't think your cousin is doing to well. Sorry." The girl shrugged in mock sympathy, then melted back into the appearance of Charmcaster.

Bane scowled, and emitted an almost growling sound from his chest. "Hit on this, bitch!"

He then threw a potion towards a then disappearing Charmcaster. A voice echoed in her place. "Too slow Bane."

Kevin scowled at the scorch mark on his car's hood, that was made when the potion missed it's target. "What the hell was that?!"

Gwen frowned. "Good question!"


	11. Death Takes A Tennyson

Death Takes A Tennyson

** I don't own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**This is the last chapter of Hell Bane. Don't freak too much. You know me with Ben. And, yes, the chapter title is a spin on the Charmed episode, Death Takes A Halliwell. Which I do not own.**

The smell of burning rubber filled the air as Kevin sped his way down the road.

"What do you mean suicide?!"

Bane sighed. "I mean I saw Ben jump off a building, and hit the ground. I think that kind of explains everything."

"Well, can we at least have an address?" Gwen prodded.

"2263 Hawthorne Drive."

Kevin racked his brain for a solution. "Bane, can you cast a spell to get us over there?"

"I wish. Not without my Book of Shadows. Hurry though, we don't have much time."

"Gwen, can you Astral Project over there?"

"Not and be of any use. I don't have powers when I'm in Astral mode."

Bane sighed in relief, then pointed to a building. "Doesn't matter, we're here."

All three exited the car, and headed for the top of the building. Gwen used her mana platform to lift them to the top.

Kevin almost shrieked when he saw Ben at the edge. "Benji! Don't do it! Not after all you've done, and can do. All you've worked and fought for. It's not worth it."

Ben seemed to understand. He almost stepped away from the edge, then changed his mind and whirled back around.

"What does it matter anyway? Something always goes wrong. Kevin, it's either you running away, or me getting hurt. There's just always something, and it just hurts too much."

Gwen frowned then yelled, "Sorry Ben, not getting away that easy." She threw a rope of mana around him and tried to pull him in, then, it broke.

As if out of thin air, Charmcaster appeared, and pushed Ben off the building. "Sorry, too late. Bane, you really should work on that."

Charmcaster then prepared a lethal potion she had stolen from Bane's Book of Shadows.

"Bane! Help!" Gwen screeched from the street below. She had since gone down to tend to Ben.

Bane decided a direct confrontation was best, so he did a couple front flips towards Charmcaster, then kicked her off the building. He knew it wouldn't be over.

* * *

When Bane and Kevin joined Gwen on the ground. They were shocked at the sight they found.

Ben lay in Gwen's arms, his neck was wrong. It was limp, and shifted to the side. His face was to pale. And he lay so motionless.

A tear fell down Gwen's cheek. "He's dead.


End file.
